la saga del Papa
by antidark-malodramatica
Summary: Bueno se trata la historia de que el papa se encuentra enfermo y solo hay una cura, necesitaran la ayuda de los saints y de los niños. Con las actuaciones de los saints, robert langdon, los super mejores amigos, los niños y porsupuesto.. el PAPA.


BUENO EN OTRO FICK (LOS ESCLAVOS...) ES EL CUARTO CAPITULO, PERO COMO CAMBIO RADICALMENTE DE IDEA, ESTE SERÁ EL PRIMER CAPITULO! .. OJALA QUE LES GUSTE

COMO ES UN ESPECIAL DEL PAPA Y HAY QUE HACER ALGO DE DIOS, VAMOS A BOTAR TODOS LOS BICHOS RAROS:

Carmen Electra

George Bus

Osama Bin Laden

Chris Martín

Courtney love

LOS JUGADORES DE LOS LAKERS

AHORA NO CENTRAREMOS EN LA SALUD DEL PAPA. Bueno hace mucho tiempo, en la juventud del papa tenía un hermano gemelo no reconocido llamado judas XDXD... entonces un día se juntó con el enfermo papa y lo secuestró y ahora esta en el calabozo. Este nuevo papa sufre de pedofilia si que aprovechara de todos los niños.

Ahora el vaticano se transformó en un lugar conservador y empezó ha asesinar a todos los que estaban en contra de la iglesia, dejándolos en el calabozo que se encuentra el verdadero papa, uno de los encerrados fueron el escritor Dan Brown que ahora está siendo torturado por el falso Papa.

Que te crees en ofender al Opus Dai hijo de puta- el falso Papa le daba latigazos al pobre Brown.

Algún día te las veras falso papa, llegara Robert Langdon y te matará –

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Jesús espió todo y sintió una gran ira. Se quedó tan decepcionado de que la iglesia lo trataran así, como una nueva mafia.

Papa, necesitamos que diga su frase-dijo el obispo. (se lo decía al falso Papa .. nadie sabía que el verdadero Papa estaba en el calabozo)

Mierda no se decir nada relevante. Ya se, prohibiré que den monos japoneses por la televisión.

El Papa dijo esa frase en todos los canales y los saints también llegaron a escucharlos. Cartman también los escuchó.

Jaja, los maricas no tendrán audiencia y todos lo niños católicos no los verán, serán pobres y trabajaran en prostibulos jajajja.-dijo cartman.

Tenemos que matar a esa mafia del papado. Hace siglos quise matarla, fue muy injusto con la gente. No respetaban a nadie, acusaban a cualquiera de brujas y...

Cállate lagartija, ya entendimos. Ahora mataremos a la mafia del papado.-dijo seiya

Tienen razón, deshonran mi nombre y mi ser tan sufrido que estuvo en una cruz –Era una voz del más aya, esta luz se dejó ver y era Jesús con una linterna.

Otra vez vino jim morrison –dijo ikki.

Tienen razón como decía, recibirán una pequeña ayuda de los súper mejores amigos –Jesús hizo magia y llevaba una caja- aquí tienen armas saca de EEUU, me engrupí a Bush y le dije que serviría para matar a los hijos de Alá.

Y al final los matastes –preguntó ikki.

No, porque soy súper mejor amigo de Mahoma, y Mahoma como es mayor que yo y le tengo tanto respeto. Hasta apoyamos a los estúpidos artistas de MTV que están en contra de Bush . Nosotros le enseñamos que tenían que odiar a George, si no, no se dan cuenta. Hasta chris martín lo dice drogado... el muy idiota ni siquiera sabe sumar (todos se rieron.. me incluyo XD).

Pero si nosotros tenemos super poderes, no necesitamos armas –dijo shiryu.

Pero si lo pillan que son series japonesas va a ver un revuelo nacional, como a ustedes los crearon para matar, mataran a la gran mafia que hay. Jesús lanzó sus polvos mágicos y vinieron los super mejores amigos.

Oye eso no fue magia, yo vi a buda que estaba escondido en el sofá.-dijo shun. – dije buda.. alabaros sea buda!

JEJEJE- dijo buda risueñamente (es risueño!), que bueno que me admiren yo doy autógrafos a todos.

Buda esto es algo serio, deshonran mi nombre, tenemos que matar al falso Papa conservador. Acá tengo imágenes traídas por moisés, aca muestran el sector del vaticano, esto lo usarán todos. Con este líquido super amigazos podrán ver donde se encuentran ustedes y ver a los curas y enemigos.

Jesús, porque no nos ayudas –dijo seiya.

Porque sería un gran impacto social y porque.. porque tenemos que hacer misa si que adiós, los llamo por teléfono a nuestro sector.

Mierda se fueron! –dijo seiya –Ahora que aremos.

Oye tu cartman, en realidad no eres hijo del buda, te mataremos!

Adiós! –cartman arrancó y fue al colegio.

La señorita Celestriaga les dijo a sus alumnos que por la mala salud del Papa irán al vaticano a visitarlo.

Mierda no podré ir porque soy judío

jaja, el único lugar que puedes ir es a un campo de concentración nazi.

Cartman deja de ser un hijo de puta

Ya córtenla niños! –dijo la señorita Celestriaga- Kyle también irá aunque sea judío.

Ya pasó el tiempo y los niños fueron a la lejana Europa para ir a visitar al enfermo Papa. El falso Papa se encontraba torturando al dalai lama. El cardenal le dice al falso Papa:

Unos niños fastidiosos y una señora gorda viene a visitarlo como Papa.

Esta bien, hazlos pasar- Pero en ese entonces aparecen los Saint para impedir la falsa visita.

Entréguenos al Papa por orden de Jesús- dijo seiya- o si no te mataremos hijo de puta.

El falso Papa tenía amenazado al verdadero Papa con una inyección con veneno que duraba 12 horas.

Si ustedes se mueven, mataré al Papa, ustedes deciden.-hyoga tira su súper súper poder de hielo y congela al falso papa, pero como está congelado y cerca de la ventana se cae y se quiebra.

OH mierda, ese farsante le echó veneno al Papa, ahora tendremos doce minutas para alcanzar la cura... pero quien sabe donde esta la cura.

Y como un milagro de Jesús, aparece Robert Langdon con un libro y perseguido por curas y psicópatas. Robert empieza a defenderse con su pistola y su látigo, empieza a matar a todos.

Hola chicos, yo soy Robert Langdon, ese Dan Brown aprovechó de escribir con las servilletas y aparecí yo, jeje.

Robert eres mi admirador, dame un autógrafo- dijo shiryu.

Yo vine a avisarles que la cura de la vida del Papa se encuentra en esa iglesia del Vaticano, ustedes tienen que pasar por esas iglesias que están antes de esas. Ahí se encuentran los enemigos del Papa y de la iglesia. Cuando maten a ellos, se les dará dinero y ese dinero si acumulará y se los dará al gran médico. Y ese médico tienen que traerlo a esta habitación para curar al enfermo Papa.

Ya por respeto al papa se los traeremos y seremos felices para siempre- el papa empieza a hablar suavemente –el Papa quiere decirnos algo.

Yo cuando ustedes eran chicos, los bauticé. Y eran niños muy lindos.

Papa jamás olvidaremos esos momentos, ahora le prometo por mi vida que se los traeré- dijo seiya.

Ahora los saints fueron al lugar.


End file.
